Torkoal
Summary Torkoal is a Pokemon based off a tortoise. Torkoal is the Coal Pokemon. It does not evolve. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Torkoal Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies on the individual Age: Varies on the individual Classification: Coal Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #324 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Pokemon like Charmeleon and Machoke) Speed: Unknown travel speed with Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can react to Seismic Toss) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High (Should have superior stamina to Raticate) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Charcoal Intelligence: Animalistic to below average. High in battle (Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle) Weaknesses: Ground, Rock, and Water types. If it runs out of coal, it will stop moving. If its fire goes out, it will die Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'White Smoke:' Torkoal is immune to enemy inflicted statistics reduction (though self-reduction through moves such as Curse or Shell Smash still affect it). *'Drought:' Torkoal passively intensifies the sun, raising the power of fire moves and lowering that of water moves. *'Shell Armor:' Torkoal is immune to critical hits. Moves Via Levelup *'Ember:' Torkoal fires a small burst of fire from its mouth. It can burn the opponent. *'Smog:' Torkoal breathes poisonous smog from its mouth. *'Withdraw:' Torkoal retreats into its shell, raising its defense. *'Rapid Spin:' Torkoal spins around to hit the opponent, clearing any hazards on the field. *'Smokescreen:' Torkoal's favorite attack. Torkoal breathes out smoke, obscuring the vision of the opponent, lowering accuracy. *'Flame Wheel:' Torkoal coats itself in fire and spins into the opponent. This can burn the opponent. *'Curse:' Torkoal curses itself, raising its attack and defense but lowering speed. *'Lava Plume:' Torkoal explodes lava from itself, attacking anyone nearby, friend and foe alike, due to the AoE. This can burn those who get hit. *'Body Slam:' Torkoal body slams the opponent. This can paralyze. *'Protect:' Torkoal creates a forcefield, preventing damage. This has a lower chance of success if used back to back. *'Flamethrower:' Torkoal fires a huge stream of fire from its mouth. This can burn the opponent. *'Iron Defense:' Torkoal hardens its body like iron, sharply raising its defense. *'Amnesia:' Torkoal forgets its worries, sharply raising its special defense. *'Flail:' Torkoal flails about. This move does more damage the lower health Torkoal has. *'Heat Wave:' Torkoal breathes out a heat wave that attacks all enemies. This can burn those who are hit. *'Shell Smash:' Torkoal smashes its shell, lowering its defense and special defense, but sharply raising its attack, special attack, and speed. *'Inferno:' Torkoal engulfs the opponent in fire. This is guaranteed to leave a burn. Via Breeding *'Clear Smog:' Torkoal throws a clump of special mud at the opponent, resetting all stat changes. *'Endure:' Torkoal braces itself, leaving it with just enough health to survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. *'Eruption:' Torkoal turns itself into a volcano, spewing burning rocks. This attack does more damage with the more health Torkoal has. *'Fissure:' Torkoal creates a fissure in the ground, instantly defeating the opponent unlucky enough to get hit. *'Flame Burst:' Torkoal spits a ball of fire that hits an opponent and does splash damage to other opponents nearby. *'Skull Bash:' Torkoal tucks its head in, raising its defense, and then bashes the opponent. *'Sleep Talk:' When asleep, Torkoal uses a random move in its repertoire. *'Superpower:' Torkoal delivers an incredibly powerful blow that lowers its attack and defense as a cost. *'Yawn:' Torkoal yawns, which eventually puts the opponent to sleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7